


Rescue Me

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: A Saturday morning CPR class results in a few awkward moments, and one that's not so awkward ;)





	Rescue Me

Sansa was in intelligent woman, but at the moment, she felt like a first class moron. She had overslept and now was hurriedly walking down a long hallway inside Winterfell High, balancing an Earl Grey latte and a CPR manual. It had been two years since she had last renewed her skills, although she used them almost daily as a triage RN in one of the city's largest hospitals. She glanced once again at the paper tucked into her manual, it read “Saturday 5/26 8am Room 1101.” Finally spotting the correct classroom, she entered and sighed a breath of relief once she saw the clock and noticed she’d had a few minutes to spare.

She chose a desk in the back of the classroom and took a seat, taking a sip of her tea and neatly writing her name on the worksheet in front of her. While waiting for class to begin, she had the sad realization that her life was quite dull. Other people took the class at night because their weekends were full of adventures and fun activities...but not her. Her schedule was wide open.

***

Sandor cursed under his breath and honked once again at the car in front of him. He was stuck in a traffic jam that spanned for miles and was halfway tempted to use the emergency lights on his truck to make the other drivers clear a path for him, but he thought better of it. He had been a volunteer fireman for over a decade without incident, except for the time his face was burned when he was pulling a child from the second story of a burning house. Other than that, his career was without blemish, and he wanted to keep it that way. The chief certainly wouldn’t approve of him using emergency lights for his own personal benefit.

After what seemed like an eternity, cars were starting to move along the highway. He glanced at the time on his dash...he would be about ten minutes late to class. Hopefully he would only miss the introductions, the instructors didn’t usually get into the meat of the lesson until about thirty minutes in. Of course, there was the off chance that he would be the only student to show up, just like last time. He was single and didn’t have any close friends, so it didn’t matter what day or time the class was...he had nowhere else to be, and no one to be with.

***

Sansa flipped through her manual one last time before the instructor began the class. She knew they would go over everything, but she preferred to study ahead of time on her own. A few minutes into the class, there was a heavy knock at the classroom door. The instructor opened it, and in walked the largest man Sansa had ever seen. He was so tall that he had to duck coming through the door, and so broad that he had to turn sideways to enter. He wasn’t overweight, though, he looked to be built like an ox. A very, very large ox...with a scruffy beard and dark, brooding eyes. Sansa suspected he must be a bouncer or a prison guard. The burn scars that covered half of his face were partially obscured by his beard. She wondered what had happened to him. He walked in and chose the desk next to her, barely fitting into it as he sat down. The sight was almost comical. There were still several empty chairs available, only twenty people had shown up in a thirty seat classroom, but still, he chose the seat directly next to hers. Odd.

***

The instructor had the students take turns reading excerpts of the manual aloud, and it was Sansa’s turn. She was beyond beautiful. Her wavy auburn hair was so long that it fell past the back of her chair. She had intense blue eyes that were so emotive as she read. Sandor couldn’t stop himself from staring. She was perfect. Gorgeous, and with the voice of an angel. Sansa noticed him staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and it was awfully distracting. She couldn’t tell if he wanted to kiss her or chop her up into bits. One of those options wasn’t so awful, she thought.

***

With the entire manual having been read aloud by the class, it was now demonstration time. The instructor used a dummy to show the Heimlich maneuver, but he let the class know that they would be demonstrating on each other. Once the teacher gave the word, the students all paired up with one another...all except for Sandor and Sansa. He didn’t flinch, he knew it would happen, it always did. Nobody wants to touch the guy with the scars. He felt badly that Sansa had to partner with him, that she didn’t have a choice. Oh well, he just had to make it through the next two hours and then he could be at home, relaxing with a beer and watching football, trying his best to forget that it ever happened.

 

“Hi, I’m Sandor. Do you want to be the victim?”

 

Sansa chuckled a bit at his statement, especially considering her earlier thoughts of him possibly being a Murderer. “I’m Sansa. Sure, I’ll be the one choking.”

 

Sansa turned around so that her back was facing him. He reached around to get his hands into position, but then abruptly stopped himself. He noticed that, when standing up straight, his hands could only reach as low as her chest, which would have likely earned him a slap in the face had he gone through with it. He improvised, though, and did a sort of squat behind her, finally putting his massive arms around her tiny waist and getting his hands into the proper placement. He gave a few light squeezes, ridiculously light, Sansa thought. He must have been concerned with not wanting to hurt her. It was sweet of him. A gentle giant, she thought to herself.

 

They changed positions, with him now standing in front of Sansa with his back to her. Sansa reached out and, stifling a laugh, realized that her arms did not fit all the way around him. But, if they had, her hands would have been at his crotch, which was less than ideal considering the circumstances.

 

“Um...do you think you could maybe squat down again?”

 

Sandor squatted down and Sansa attempted to wrap her arms around his middle. She couldn’t reach all the way around to the center of his abdomen, so she just let her hands rest on his sides until the Heimlich demonstrations were over. Sandor was embarrassed, he had goosebumps popping up all over his arms and he was hoping she didn’t notice. It had been a long time since he had been this close to a woman. It had been a long time since he had been this close to _anyone_.

 

***

It was now time to demonstrate CPR techniques. The class had read about the “CAB” method and now it was time to put it to use. Sandor volunteered to be the victim this time. He laid on the floor, closing his eyes and pretending to be unresponsive, and Sansa kneeled on the floor next to him. The instructor walked around, surveying how well the class followed the guidelines.

 

"C is for compression." Sansa placed her hands in the center of Sandor’s chest. She could see a tuft of dark chest hair peeking over the collar of his shirt. His chest felt hard under her hands, he definitely worked out, and she found herself distracted by the feel of him beneath her. She did a few light compressions, not wanting to press too hard. "A is for airway." Sansa lifted his chin up and tilted his head back so that the air would go into his lungs and not his stomach. And the final letter, "B for breathing." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and leaned down toward him. Her face was hovering just above his when his eyes popped open, looking directly into hers. She placed a finger on his chin, feeling the rough hair, as she inched closer, her eyes fluttering shut in anticipation of her lips meeting his. She could feel his hot breath on her nose when suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder, startling her.

 

“There’s no need for that, we have special masks that I’ll give out at the end of class. You can both go back to your seats.”

 

Sansa nodded at the teacher and stood, quickly returning to her desk. Sandor huffed in frustration and went back to his seat as well. After a brief quiz, and several back and forth looks exchanged between Sandor and Sansa, class was over and the students were dismissed. The teacher gave each student a plastic container that held an inflatable mask and alcohol wipes. Sansa meandered down the hallway, occasionally glancing behind her to see if Sandor was still around, but she didn’t see him. He must have left already. They had almost kissed, and if she were being honest with herself, she was disappointed that they hadn’t. She wondered if he felt the same way. She would find out, hopefully. When he was distracted, she had slipped a piece of paper with her name and number into his book. If he were interested, maybe she’d hear from him in a few days.

 

Almost the second she stuck her key Into the ignition of her car, her phone dinged with a text notification. The message read:

 

**“You’re so damn beautiful, I was too chicken to ask for your number. Dinner and a movie tonight?”**

 

For the first time in a long time, Sansa Stark had plans on a Saturday night

And, for the first time in a long time, Sandor Clegane had something to smile about.

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this fic off of an actual real-life experience. I once had to get CPR certified for a job and there was this really cute guy there, and it was awkward as hell because we had to put our arms around each other. There wasn't an "unkiss" and it didn't go anywhere, it just was something cute that I thought might be fun to turn into a Sansan story.


End file.
